La Séptima Cita
by Iza Hanae
Summary: Naruto se ve obligado a buscar una candidata para ser su esposa al adquirir el puesto de hokage. Sin embargo, luego de 6 desastrosas reuniones, Naruto no quiere saber nada de su próxima cita. Obligado a continuar buscando a la esposa adecuada para él, el joven hokage acude a su séptima cita, sin imaginar la sorpresa que se llevaría al conocer a la séptima candidata.
1. La Primera Cita

La Primera Cita

* * *

-¿Qué? –dijo Naruto sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Kakashi y Tsunade suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

-Antes de entregar mi puesto como Hokage, me encargué de que se impusiera un decreto para los siguientes hokages. El decreto establece que el nuevo Hokage debe casarse antes de cumplir 25 años –Kakashi hizo una pausa sólo para contemplar la expresión desencajada en la cara de su ex alumno. Sonrió levemente para luego proseguir –Consideré conveniente advertirte de esto ahora que estamos a un año para que cumplas la edad establecida. Imagino que querrás conocer un poco a la que será tu futura esposa –El shinobi de la máscara dirigió una mirada a Tsunade, la cual estaba sonriendo como si todo ese asunto le hiciera gracia –He pensado que Tsunade es la persona correcta para elegir las candidatas para ser tu esposa, las cuales serán seleccionadas de las mejores familias del mundo ninja, además…

Kakashi se vio interrumpido debido a que Naruto se levantó abruptamente de la silla que ocupaba.

-De eso nada –dijo entre enojado y aterrado -¿Me estás diciendo que, después de años anhelando el puesto de ser Hokage, tengo que casarme con una desconocida sólo para mantenerme en esta silla? –exclamó indignado.

-No será una total desconocida –dijo Tsunade –tendrás un año para elegir a la joven que consideres más adecuada para ti y el tiempo para conocerla lo suficientemente bien.

Naruto se desplomó en su silla, demasiado confundido y aterrado como para mantenerse de pie.

-¿Qué clase de decreto es ese, Kakashi? -dijo Naruto –Tú ni siquiera tenías una pareja cuando fuiste Hokage –le espetó, con una mirada resentida.

-Es verdad –concedió Kakashi –pero me di cuenta que, para ser Hokage, se necesita de la estabilidad que brinda tener una familia. Además, seremos más fuertes y tendremos más conexiones en el mundo ninja si te casas con una integrante de alguno de los clanes más respetados de nuestro mundo –terminó de decir, para luego agregar, con cierto matiz de burla –Con este decreto, todos saldremos ganando.

-No veo qué salgo ganando yo –murmuró Naruto, con una expresión desolada.

-Tendrás una familia –dijo Tsunade, mirándole de manera amorosa –uno de tus más grandes sueños.

Naruto trató de decir algo, pero solo se quedó con la boca semiabierta ya que ninguna palabra pudo salir de ella.

-Bien, ya está dicho –dijo Kakashi haciendo un ademán para retirarse –Tsunade te informará de las candidatas y la fecha en la que se estableció tener cada cita. Recuerda que debes poner todo de tu parte para que esto funcione –dirigió una mirada a Naruto y sonrió, como quien no quiere la cosa –claro, si quieres conservar tu puesto como Hokage –dicho esto, ambos, Tsunade y Kakashi, abandonaron la oficina del Hokage, dejando a Naruto desconsolado y enojado a partes iguales.

-Maldita la hora a la que envié a Sakura a esa misión tan larga –se dijo. Si Sakura estuviera a su lado, de seguro intervendría en los planes maquiavélicos de esos viejos que fueron hokages.

_-Demasiado sumisa –se dijo Naruto en sus adentros._

Noviembre había llegado más rápido de lo que imaginó. El joven ninja no había tenido noticias sobre ese plan que estaban llevando a cabo Tsunade y Kakashi, por lo que pensó, aliviado, que quizá lo habían olvidado. Pero poco le duró su momento de felicidad cuando, sin previo aviso, Tsunade apareció en su oficina anunciándole que tendría su primera cita a mediados de noviembre.

La antigua Hokage se encargó de brindarle los datos más relevantes. La joven con la que tendría su primera cita se trataba de Hatsu Zuko, integrante del Clan Zuko, uno de los más respetados de la aldea de la arena.

Naruto estaba aburrido. La joven no había parado de ganar su simpatía, hasta el punto que le pareció demasiado sumisa para él. Había elegido la misma comida que él eligió, había estado de acuerdo en todo lo que él decía, y eso que a Naruto se le ocurrió decir cosas muy estúpidas sólo para ver cómo reaccionaba ella. Pero la joven no hizo más que sonreír y asentir a todo lo que él decía.

No pudo aguantar más de una hora. Se disculpó con la muchacha, alegando que tenía muchas cosas aún por hacer (el trabajo como Hokage le demandaba mucho tiempo, le dijo él, a lo que la joven, para la exasperación de Naruto, asintió por enésima vez) y se retiró del lugar, visiblemente contrariado.

Naruto estaba casi seguro de que esas citas no tendrían un buen resultado.

* * *

Hola Gente. Aquí estoy, con una nueva historia en mente. Será algo corta, calculo que tendrá uno capítulos. Espero que este primer capítulo les haya llamado suficientemente la atención como para seguir esta historia. Espero con ansias sus opiniones y/o comentarios (Espero actualizar cada semana).

Hasta luego.


	2. La Carta de Sakura y La Segunda Cita

La Carta de Sakura y la Segunda Cita

* * *

Diciembre había llegado, y con ello los preparativos para el festival de Navidad de la aldea.

Naruto había estado muy ocupado entre los preparativos y sus funciones como Hokage, por lo cual no había reparado en que tendría su segunda cita ese mes.

Sentado en la silla de su oficina, el joven shinobi suspiró. Llevaba todo el día revisando papeles y aprobando misiones. Decidió que necesitaba un momento de descanso y se dirigió al ventanal detrás de él para admirar las calles de la villa.

Sonrió al contemplar a varios niños jugando y corriendo por una de las calles principales de la aldea. Un viento helado llegó hacia él y le revolvió sus mechones rubios, lo que provocó que Naruto riera y tratara de arreglarse un poco su cabello ahora alborotado.

Estaba haciendo eso cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta. Dejando de lado la vista hermosa que contemplaba, mencionó un "adelante" esperando, pacientemente, a la persona que aguardaba detrás de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y pudo divisar a Shikamaru, su eterno consejero, el cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa adornando su cara y un sobre en sus manos.

-¿Qué buenas noticias me tienes, Shikamaru? –preguntó Naruto a su compañero.

Nara extendió su brazo en dirección a él y dijo:

-Ha llegado para ti una carta de Sakura, pensé que…-No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Naruto le arrebató rápidamente el sobre que tenía en la mano.

-¿Una carta de Sakura-chan? Este sí es un buen día –dijo el joven de ojos zafiro, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

El ninja de la coleta negó con la cabeza.

-Viéndote de este modo, cualquiera diría que extrañas mucho a Sakura –le dijo, con una sonrisa divertida –Bien, te dejo para que puedas leer la carta que te envió tu preciada Sakura-chan –dicho esto, el joven se dirigió a la puerta y se marchó.

Naruto rompió con impaciencia el sobre que contenía la carta de Sakura, y admirando su perfecta caligrafía, se dispuso a leer.

_Para Uzumaki Naruto de Haruno Sakura_

_Hola Naruto, imagino que cuando leas esta carta estarás sentado frente a tu escritorio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Si te conozco bien seguro estarás así. Como sea, te escribo porque gracias a Kami logré hacerme un tiempo libre entre toda la linda locura que ha sido esta misión._

_Estoy feliz. Es la mejor misión que me han encomendado. Tengo que agradecerte por eso. Transmitir mis conocimientos a otros jóvenes que aspiran a ser ninja médico es tan enriquecedor como salvar la vida de alguien, o traer una nueva vida al mundo. _

_Aunque estoy feliz recorriendo el mundo ninja para enseñar a muchas personas, debo decir que te he extrañado mucho. Extraño las noches comiendo ramen contigo, así como las caminatas por la aldea. Extraño golpearte por sacarme de quicio, así como extraño el aconsejarte cuando no sabes qué hacer en tu día a día como Hokage. Lo único que me entristece de esta misión es que he pasado, y pasaré, mucho tiempo alejada de las personas que más quiero y de la hermosa aldea que me vio nacer._

_Saluda de mi parte a Kakashi-sensei, a Sasuke y a Tsunade-sama. Los extraño mucho a ellos también. Son mi familia después de todo. Dile que sólo falta un año para que nos volvamos a ver._

_No sé cuándo podré escribirte de nuevo. Pero estoy segura de que Neji te mantendrá al tanto de nuestra misión._

_Espero que cuando llegue a la aldea todo esté igual a como la dejé, o mejor, confío que contigo como protector principal todo estará bien por allá._

_Espero con ansias tu respuesta. Cuéntame cómo has estado, cómo está todo por la aldea, ¿Has enviado a alguna misión peligrosa a Sasuke?, ¿Ino ha sido de apoyo para ti? Cuéntame todo, por favor. Me hace sentir como si estuviera en la aldea, con ustedes._

_No te quito más tiempo, imagino que tienes muchas cosas por hacer ahora que está tan cerca el festival de navidad._

_Feliz Navidad, Naruto._

_Con amor, Sakura._

Naruto suspiró al terminar de leer la carta. Se la llevó al pecho en una especie de abrazo, como si estuviera abrazando a la joven médico. Lo hacía porque así podía oler la fragancia de Sakura, impregnada en el papel.

Aunque estaba lejos de él, le alegraba que estuviera bien, contenta con la misión que le encomendó. Fue difícil para él enviarla a esa misión de tan larga duración. Llevaba un año fuera de Konoha, con Neji como su escolta, recorriendo diversos países con los que la aldea tenía alianza. Y sabía que aún debía esperar mucho tiempo para volver a verla.

La vida en la aldea no era lo mismo sin Sakura.

* * *

_-Demasiado superficial –Pensó Naruto._

Tsunade pensó que sería conveniente acordar la segunda cita en una de las fechas más importantes del festival navideño de la aldea. Según sus palabras, el que la cita se desarrollara en el festival le quitaría seriedad al asunto, y permitiría que la salida fuera más espontánea.

La segunda candidata era Leiko Wasabi, hija del patriarca de la familia Wasabi, una de las familias más importantes del país del Té.

La cita se había acordado a las 7 de la noche, Naruto esperaría a la joven enfrente del Ichiraku ramen, para caminar juntos por los diferentes puestos situados en las calles principales de la villa.

El joven ninja trató de poner su mejor cara, pero simplemente no podía hacer mucho al escuchar los comentarios de la joven. Le había hablado de la tela tan preciada con la que habían hecho el vestido que portaba, lo costosas que habían resultado las joyas que eligió para la cita, lo mucho que se tardó eligiendo el peinado para resaltar su belleza, y muchas cosas más que Naruto prefirió ignorar.

La joven se había entretenido probándose diferentes anillos que había encontrado en uno de los puestos del festival y Naruto se dedicó a observarla. A simple vista, era una joven hermosa. De estatura media, piel nacarada, rubia, de ojos azules. Pensándolo un poco, el joven se dio cuenta de que Tsunade la había buscado con características físicas similares a las suyas. Pero si la vieja había pensado que eso ayudaría a que la cita tuviera éxito, estaba muy equivocada.

Naruto simplemente no se imaginaba en el futuro con una mujer como ella. No podía concebir la vida al lado de una persona que se dedicaría a hablarle, después de un largo día de trabajo, cómo había malgastado el dinero comprando hermosas telas o fascinantes alhajas.

_-Con Sakura puedo hablar de cosas muy interesantes –pensó con pesar._

Estaba tratando de buscar una manera de librarse de la cita, y cuando estaba a punto de resignarse a pasar toda la velada con la joven, sus ojos dieron con la solución a su problema con el nombre de Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto pudo divisar al joven de cabello azabache caminando indiferente en dirección a donde él estaba.

Se dirigió casi corriendo hacia él.

-¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? ¿Hay algún contratiempo? –Preguntó Naruto lo suficientemente alto para que la joven pelirrubia lo escuchara.

Sasuke lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy aquí por ti? Vine porque estaba abu… -No pudo terminar la frase, pues Naruto lo interrumpió.

-Sssssssh –Siseó el joven Hokage –Necesito de tu ayuda –le dijo, señalando sutilmente con la cabeza a su cita –sácame de aquí ahora, te lo compensaré –murmuró Naruto, mirando con ojos suplicantes al Uchiha.

-Hmp –musitó Sasuke, y con un suspiro, agregó – ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Naruto estaba tan contento que, sin previo aviso, se lanzó a abrazar a su amigo.

-Suéltame dobe –dijo Sasuke, exasperado por el repentino arrebato de su amigo.

Naruto lo soltó esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-Tú sólo sígueme la corriente, ahora ven conmigo –Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada por tener que hacerle caso, pero le siguió.

-Leiko –llamó Naruto a la Joven. Está dejó el anillo que se estaba probando y dirigió su mirada a él.

-¿Qué sucede, Naruto-sama? –Dijo la joven, antes de reparar en la presencia del Uchiha -¿Quién es él? –le preguntó.

Sasuke bufó por lo bajo.

-Veras –Naruto estaba tratando de pensar en una excusa coherente. Cuando iba a hablar, escuchó el gruñido del joven de ojos ónix.

-Soy consejero del Hokage –dijo, y fulminando a Naruto con la mirada, agregó -Hay un problema con una importante misión que había sido encomendada hace unos días. Necesitamos de la presencia del Hokage ahora –terminó de decir Sasuke, con voz seria.

-Oh, ya veo –después de estar observando a Sasuke, la joven se dirigió a Naruto –Supongo que podemos continuar con nuestra cita otro día –dijo, con una sonrisa.

-Si claro, por supuesto –dijo atropelladamente Naruto –Hasta luego.

Luego de mirar de reojo a Sasuke, ambos saltaron al techo más cercano y se alejaron rápidamente.

-¿Tan mal iba tu cita? –preguntó Sasuke, con una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro.

Naruto bufó.

-Ni siquiera quiero recordarlo –dijo, y dedicándole una sonrisa, agregó –Gracias por ayudarme.

Sasuke gruñó.

-No creas que esto te saldrá de gratis, dobe –dijo el Uchiha.

El joven de ojos zafiro lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Claro, por supuesto –luego agregó, con un brillo especial en los ojos –Sakura-chan envió una carta –dijo y miró de reojo al de cabello negro.

-Hmp –Sasuke no varió su expresión de hielo -¿Cómo está? –le preguntó al fin, con cierto matiz de curiosidad en la voz.

Naruto sonrió.

-Dice que está bien –dijo –está deseosa de volver a la aldea, y también me dijo que extrañaba mucho a la vieja, a Kakashi y a ti –agregó el joven Hokage.

Sasuke bufó, sin embargo una fugaz sonrisa adornó su rostro.

-Como siempre, tan sentimental como sólo ella sabe serlo –dijo el joven.

Después de pasar el rato con Sasuke, Naruto caminó por las calles de Konoha, aun adornadas con guirnaldas navideñas, globos y otros elementos decorativos. Y, contemplando el paisaje, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar:

_Si Sakura hubiera estado en la aldea, el festival habría sido diferente._

Naruto continuó su camino, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que sus dos primeras citas habían sido un rotundo fracaso.

* * *

Helloooou!

Me he decidido a subir el segundo capítulo de esta historia como regalo por el día del Amor y la Amistad. La verdad ya lo tenía preparado desde hace días pero por distintos motivos no lo había podido subir.

Sé que dije que actualizaría cada semana, pero no contaba con ciertas eventualidades que me ocurrieron en este último tiempo. Así que, con honestidad, no sé cuándo actualizaré nuevamente. Pero lo seguro es que terminaré la historia. Calculo que le faltan dos capítulos para que tenga un final que despierte emociones en ustedes.

Hasta las siguientes citas.

Feliz San Valentín


	3. ¿Quién es la Séptima Candidata?

_¿Quién es la Séptima Candidata?_

* * *

_Demasiado habladora _pensó Naruto.

Enero llegó a él con una velocidad pasmosa, y con noticias desagradables. Tsunade tuvo la decencia de comunicarle que en vista de que en ese año cumplía la edad establecida como límite en el decreto las citas serían más seguidas, con la finalidad de que encontrara a la candidata adecuada pronto, para poder darse la oportunidad de conocerla mejor y organizar la boda sin mayores contratiempos.

Kaede Kurosawa, proveniente del Clan Kurosawa, uno de los más respetados de la Aldea Oculta de la Niebla, llevaba una hora, 10 minutos y 45 segundos hablando sin parar. Naruto sólo podía observar, asombrado, la velocidad a la que se movían los labios de la joven.

Suspiró. A su lado, él podría pasar como una persona tímida. Muy tímida.

_Sakura sabe elegir muy bien todo lo que me dice_, pensó con pesar.

-¿Naruto-sama? – le dijo la joven. Él se volvió a ella, sorprendido de haberse perdido de los últimos 5 minutos de la interminable plática de la joven.

-¿Qué sucede? – le dijo él.

Kaede sonrió.

-Le estaba comentando los nombres que he elegido para nuestros hijos – le dijo la mujer, haciendo que Naruto la mirara, estupefacto. _¿Nuestros hijos?_ Pensó el rubio –Serán tres niñas. La mayor se llamará Sakura, luego Seina y la menor, Suki – dijo Kaede, visiblemente emocionada -¿Imagina cómo serán? Podían heredar sus… - la joven siguió hablando sin parar sobre los ojos de Sakura (a Naruto le perturbaba la idea de tener una hija llamada Sakura y que no fuera hija suya con _su_ Sakura), sobre lo alta que sería Seina o lo risueña que sería Suki.

Suspiró. Otra cita destinada al fracaso.

* * *

A finales de enero, Naruto recibió la grata sorpresa de que su cuarta cita estaba arreglada. Esta vez, era el turno de la aldea oculta de la Roca para presentar a su candidata. Midori Akimoto, hija del jefe del clan Akimoto, uno de los más reconocidos de la aldea de la Roca.

_Demasiado sabelotodo,_ pensó Naruto al escuchar a la joven frente a él.

Era hermosa, sin lugar a dudas, pero Naruto no se miraba al lado de una mujer que lo corrigiera a cada segundo.

Mantuvo la conversación en automático, mientras pensaba en Sakura.

Si no hubiera sido una petición unánime de todas las aldeas aliadas a Konoha el que fuera Sakura la encargada de entrenar a sus ninjas médicos nunca la hubiera enviado a ella a una misión tan larga. Sonrió por un momento. Se sentía muy orgulloso de ella y el respeto que se había ganado por ser la mejor ninja médico a pesar de ser tan joven.

Suspiró. La extrañaba demasiado.

* * *

-¿Cuándo piensan admitir que esta es la peor idea que han tenido en sus vidas, eh? – les dijo Naruto a los antiguos hokages, Tsunade y Kakashi.

Marzo había llegado y con él la seguidilla de citas destinadas al fracaso. Tami Enoki, de la Aldea oculta de la lluvia y Hanan Yotsuki de la aldea oculta de las nubes habían sido las protagonistas de sus citas de febrero.

Tami había resultado ser la versión femenina de Kakashi. Llegó una hora después de la acordada al lugar donde se reunirían (y eso que fue en su aldea, ya que Tsunade fue muy _inteligente_ al organizar la cita aprovechando la estadía de Naruto en la aldea de la lluvia por motivos diplomáticos) Lo único que Naruto agradecía de esa cita es que la joven no hizo ningún intento por ganar su simpatía. Es más, hasta podría jurar que ella tenía el mismo interés que él tenía en participar en el absurdo juego de Tsunade y Kakashi.

Hanan fue muy diferente. Sin duda esa mujer podía ser el sueño de cualquier hombre. Quizá, si no fuera él ya estaba_ muy_ interesado en una mujer en particular, habría intentado una relación con ella para ver qué pasaba.

-Si dejaras de repetir que esta es la peor idea que Kakashi y yo hemos tenido y te enfocaras en lo que significa que no te cases con alguna de las candidatas no estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo - dijo Tsunade.

Naruto la fulminó con la mirada.

-No estoy perdiendo el tiempo pero, ¡Es a mí a quien están obligando a casarse! –exclamó, indignado. Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara. Naruto lo notó y lo fulminó con la mirada -¿Y tú qué, eh? – le dijo.

-No pensé que conseguirte esposa fuera tan difícil – le dijo él, divertido.

Naruto bufó.

-¿Por qué no hacen un concurso de belleza? Seguro la que gane será la esposa adecuada para mí – dijo el rubio, de muy mal humor.

Tsunade sonrió.

-Eso no será necesario. He venido a informarte que tu séptima cita ya está acordada – estaba diciendo la rubia, pero el joven Hokage la interrumpió.

-¡No quiero más citas! – Pronunció, ya harto de toda la situación –Juro que si conozco a otra mujer que NO estoy interesado en conocer me volveré loco –dijo, revolviendo su cabello.

-No te preocupes. Estoy convencida que la séptima candidata cumplirá con tus expectativas – dijo la mujer con una seguridad que hizo que los dos hombres en la oficina la miraran al mismo tiempo. Kakashi con curiosidad y Naruto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó el rubio.

Tsunade sonrió.

-Es una corazonada, nada más – dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros –Como sea, Kakashi y yo tenemos que irnos. La cita será a finales del mes – le dijo. Justo cuando ambos ex hokages estaban por salir de la oficina de Naruto éste habló -¿No piensas decirme quién es mi séptima cita? – le dijo a la mujer, extrañado de que no le diera los datos de la mujer como había hecho en las citas anteriores. Tsunade se volvió a él y sonrió.

-Ella no necesita carta de presentación. Y si fuera necesario estoy segura que ella puede presentarse mejor de lo que yo pudiera hacer en su nombre – dijo la mujer, dejando a Naruto confundido y a Kakashi intrigado.

Cuando salieron de la oficina, el peligris se volvió a la rubia.

-¿Quién es la séptima candidata? – le preguntó.

Tsunade sonrió particularmente feliz.

-La única mujer que Naruto no podría rechazar – dijo la rubia. Kakashi la miró con el ceño fruncido por un segundo, pero después su expresión dejó en evidencia el asombro al deducir a quién se estaba refiriendo la mujer. Tsunade miró la expresión del hombre con una sonrisa – ¿Acaso no estás feliz? Konoha celebrará la boda de su Hokage muy pronto – finalizó ella.

* * *

El día había llegado. 27 de marzo. Justamente un día antes del cumpleaños de Sakura.

Había recibido a mediados de mes una carta de ella, donde le decía que la duración de su viaje se había visto recortada porque alcanzaron acuerdos con algunas de las aldeas para que fueran ninjas capacitados por ella y no ella directamente quien enseñara a sus aprendices a ninja médico. Eso sin duda lo tenía feliz. Sólo esperaba que Sakura llegara a tiempo y lo salvara del infierno en el que estaba metido por culpa de Tsunade y Kakashi, saliendo con mujeres que no quería conocer.

A las 8 de la noche, estaba esperando a su misteriosa séptima cita en el parque de Konoha, lugar donde Tsunade le indicó que se reunirían. Aún no sabía a dónde iría con la mujer, y tampoco le interesaba. Sólo quería acabar con esa cita lo más pronto posible.

_Comienzo a despedirme de mi título de Hokage,_ pensó el rubio, con pesar.

Estaba mirando distraído a su alrededor cuando sintió que tocaban su hombro. Suspiró, resignado, para volverse a la que supuso era su séptima cita. Cuando la encaró sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-¿Sakura-chan? – dijo el rubio, mirando a la pelirrosa que le estaba sonriendo.

La miró como pocas veces la había visto, vestida de civil: un vestido de mangas cortas sin hombros un poco por encima de la rodilla color blanco y unas sandalias anudadas al tobillo color rosa pálido. Notó el largo de su cabello. Le había crecido en todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados.

Se miraba hermosa, y estaba feliz de verla.

Esperen… ¿La estaba viendo?

Parpadeó tres veces seguidas en un intento por corroborar su visión y antes de que Sakura riera por su expresión él reaccionó y la abrazó, alzándola en sus brazos y dando vueltas con ella.

-¡Sakura-chan! – exclamó el rubio, emocionada porque ella ya estaba en Konoha. Escuchó su risa y de repente todo el fastidio de las citas se le olvidó, porque ella estaba con él, y con Sakura su vida era mejor.

-Me estás mareando, Naruto – dijo Sakura entre risas. El rubio sonrió y la bajó. Una vez frente a frente, ambos se vieron con una sonrisa -¿Cuándo llegaste? – le preguntó. Luego frunció el ceño -¿Por qué nadie me dijo que habías llegado? – se preguntó, pensativo.

Sakura sonrió.

-Yo lo pedí así. Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Neji y yo llegamos hoy en la tarde – le explicó la joven médico.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿No estás cansada? El viaje debió ser muy largo. Vamos, debes descansar – le dijo él, a punto de tomarla de la mano para llevarla a su apartamento cuando miró su sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Vine hoy porque tenía un compromiso, y creo que tú también, ¿no es así? – dijo ella.

Naruto frunció aún más el ceño por sus palabras. ¿Qué compromiso podría ser tan importante para ella como para haber llegado hoy a Konoha? ¿Y qué compromiso tenía él?

Ah, claro.

Se pasó una mano por la cara.

_Su maravillosa séptima cita._

¿Cómo le contaría a Sakura el teatro que habían montado Kakashi y Tsunade en su ausencia? ¿Cómo le negaría una calurosa bienvenida de su parte en el Ichiraku sólo porque estaba esperando a una mujer que no quería conocer?

Sakura miró la expresión de Naruto con una sonrisa, y decidió acabar por fin con su sufrimiento.

-Sakura Haruno. 23 años y 364 días – dijo, divertida -1.70, Jōnin y ninja médico de Konoha – estaba diciendo ella, pero el rubio la interrumpió.

-¿Qué haces, Sakura-chan? – le dijo, confundido.

Sakura sonrió.

-Estoy dándote los datos de tu séptima cita – dijo ella, ante un sorprendido Naruto –Soy la séptima candidata – finalizó la joven.

Muchas cosas pasaron por la cabeza de Naruto en ese momento. ¿Cómo es que Sakura sabía de sus citas "a ciegas"? ¿Por qué decía que ella era la séptima candidata? ¿Y por qué él estaba tan feliz al saber que ella era la séptima? Bueno, eso lo sabía, pero lo demás…

-Tú… ¿Tú eres la séptima candidata? – preguntó, aún sin dar crédito a lo dicho por la joven pelirrosa.

Sakura asintió.

-No provengo de un clan reconocido – dijo ella, para luego agregar, con una sonrisa –Pero me he ganado el reconocimiento y el respeto del mundo ninja por mis habilidades. Una unión como la nuestra dejaría a Konoha como una aldea sólida, ya que somos dos de los ninjas más respetados del mundo shinobi y eso dejaría en evidencia la fortaleza de la aldea. Así que supongo que a Tsunade-sensei le pareció que era suficiente para ser la séptima candidata – terminó de decir, encogiéndose de hombros.

Naruto la miró aún sin creerlo, pero al mirar su expresión supo que no le estaba mintiendo. Se sintió feliz por un momento y casi la abraza de nuevo, pero…

-¿Por qué haces esto? – le preguntó, repentinamente entristecido. Sakura ya se había declarado antes, pero todo había sido una mentira. Ahora, ¿por qué aceptaba salir con él? No terminaba de entenderlo. De entenderla.

Sakura lo miró y suspirando, le regaló una leve sonrisa al rubio frente a ella.

-El tiempo que pasé fuera de la aldea me hizo cuestionarme muchas de las decisiones que he tomado en mi vida. Y me di cuenta que la que más me ha hecho sufrir es el no haber intentado salir contigo. Por eso cuando Tsunade-sensei me contó del plan macabro que creó junto a Kakashi-sensei – dijo, divertida –Decidí que aún podía hacer algo al respecto – le dijo, y agregó –Además, tenía curiosidad por saber qué harás ahora que te doy la oportunidad de conquistarme, porque no creas que seré como las demás candidatas, que trataban de impresionarte. Serás tú el que deba impresionarme a mí – le dijo ella y se dispuso a caminar, dejando a Naruto estupefacto.

Naruto no era capaz de reaccionar a las palabras de la joven. Se llegó a preguntar si no había caído en un Genjutsu elaborado por Sasuke o si estaba lo suficientemente desesperado por la situación que ideó un cuento en el que Sakura era la séptima candidata y él estaba más feliz que cualquier día de su vida.

Sakura se detuvo al notar que él se había quedado clavado al suelo y rió al ver su expresión.

-Oye, ¿vas a caminar o te quedarás ahí solo? – le dijo.

Eso hizo que el joven Hokage reaccionara y sonriera, fascinado.

Sakura miró su expresión con una sonrisa. El viaje había sido todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento de su vida. Le ayudó a reflexionar a profundidad muchas cosas, y si de algo estaba segura es de que quería vivir con Naruto muchas de sus primeras veces, iniciando por esa noche, su primera cita. Pero antes debía saber si aún tenía esa oportunidad. Cuando el rubio llegó a ella, se dispuso a acabar con ese dilema.

–Lo siento, ¿He llegado tarde? – le preguntó, insegura.

Naruto sonrió.

-Has llegado justo a tiempo, Sakura-chan – le dijo él.

Sakura sonrió. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Lo había extrañado tanto.

Naruto se sorprendió, pero correspondió al abrazo con una sonrisa.

_La vieja me la jugó_, pensó, divertido. ¡Claro que Sakura cumplía todas sus expectativas! Era la mujer que inútilmente había buscado en las otras candidatas. La mujer que siempre había querido, desde que era un niño, y que seguía queriendo aún más con el paso del tiempo. Y ahora que ella le dejaba entrever algo de lo que sentía por él estaba totalmente decidido a conquistarla. No sabía cómo lo iba a hacer, pero lo cierto es que ella era la mujer con la que había soñado casarse, la dueña de su corazón, y por ella estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo. Iniciando por regalarle un magnifica cita. Ya estaba pensando a cuál de los mejores restaurantes de Konoha la llevaría cuando ella deshizo el abrazo.

-Anda, vamos – le dijo ella, emprendiendo la marcha. Naruto la miró frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿A dónde? – le preguntó.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

-¿A dónde más? Al Ichiraku – le dijo, mirando la expresión de Naruto con una sonrisa. Todos sabían que el Ichiraku era el santuario de la comida de él, no de ella. Pero después de estar fuera de la aldea por casi dos años no quería ir a otro lugar que no fuera ese. Tenía toda una vida escrita en las paredes de ese establecimiento, y ¿qué mejor lugar para su primera cita que ese? Significaba mucho para ambos.

Naruto pudo intuir lo que ella estaba pensando y sonrió, radiante. Por eso la amaba, porque ella había aprendido a quererlo como era. Con ella podía ser él mismo, lo que nunca había podido ser con las demás mujeres que había conocido.

Emocionado, se acercó a ella y tomó su mano para dirigirse hacia el Ichiraku, viendo con una sonrisa el sonrojo de Sakura cuando ella miró sus manos unidas.

Ninguno dijo nada. No hacían falta palabras. Sus manos estaban unidas y sus caminos habían coincidido de nuevo, y Naruto se encargaría de que eso siguiera siendo así hasta el final de sus días, porque caminar tomado de la mano de Sakura le hizo sentir que la última pieza de su rompecabezas estaba en su lugar, y su vida estaba completa a su lado.

Él era el séptimo Hokage, y ella la séptima candidata. Sonrió. Le gustaba mucho el número 7. Lo acababa de descubrir gracias a ella.

* * *

¡Yo!

Sé que había dicho que faltaban como dos capítulos más, pero no me gustan los números pares, y si hacía dos capítulos la historia habria acabado con 4 capítulos, así que naaa.

No se preocupen, no se perdieron de nada. Éste es el final que yo había imaginado para la historia, y espero de corazón que les guste. El NaruSaku en lo personal me parece una pareja de lo más natural y tierna, que tiene mi simpatía, y prueba de ello es que la primera historia que escribí fue Medianoche, un NaruSaku que subí allá por el 2018 en esta página.

Me gustaría mucho que me dejen sus comentarios sobre su opinión de la historia. Fue bastante corta, pero era precisamente lo que quería: una historia donde contara algo interesante sin extenderme demasiado. Estaba pensando en un epílogo, pero no quiero prometerles algo que quizá no pueda cumplir.

¡Muchas Gracias por leeerme!


End file.
